Please Forgive Me
by nerdygirl7172
Summary: The 10th Doctor meets a new companion, a sixteen year old girl from boring Ohio.. She tells of how her life changed from that one chance meeting.


The innocence in us all diminishes with every birthday, with every heartache and new friendship. It dwells there, in the dark, waiting for that one person to retrieve it and bring it back to life. These are the worlds from a great man I once traveled with. His eyes were so old, but his body and spirit were so young and full of life. I still miss him, even to this day even though to him today is tomorrow and tomorrow is today and all I can do is hope to see him again.

I still remember the first time I laid eyes on him. He was running through the hallways of my high school. The principal and some of the staff were chasing him down. "Come back here!" someone shouted in the distance. As I turned around to see what was going on I was greeted by this tall man running towards me. I stood there, like a deer in headlights, just waiting to get trampled by the approaching man. All I can recall from those few seconds were: one moment I was standing there and the next there was a tall man with striking eyes flat on top of me. Papers flying everywhere and my books sprawled all around us.

The man looked at me, then looked down and started to get up. He held his hand up to help me off the floor. In a nonchalant, almost excited british accent he said, "Hello! Sorry about that, but I must get going!" I stood there still amazed and confused. The man picked up something off the floor and left just as fast as he had entered my life.

I looked down at all my notes and books covering the floor of the hallway and half thought about running after the man just to yell at him. When I started to retrieve all of my half destroyed notes and books off of the floor I was hit again by my assistant principal chasing after the man I had just encountered. My books flew from hands and I fell to the floor. 'Trying to pick all this up is useless.' I thought to myself.

In that moment I decided to join with them and chase after the strange man that knocked me down. As I was running by a window I noticed a strange blue box tucked in the corner of our school building just outside the front door. Even though I knew for a fact that it didn't belong there, that that blue box was quite outside of it's time period and that everything today wasn't going to my benefit; I decided to investigate anyway since I was already late to class and the fact that all of my stuff was already decorating the hallway.

The box was standing there, almost looking through me and beckoning me to enter. I stretched my hand out and touched the box, I slowly wrapped my fingers around the handle to the door. I looked down in disappointment when the door wouldn't open. It was locked.

I grabbed a crate that was sitting on the sidewalk and propped it up by the giant blue box. I stood on it trying to see into one of the windows. Looking in, I felt the crate tremble beneath my weight and I started to fall. Just before I hit the ground something caught me. Looking up I realized it was that same man who had knocked me down in the hallway.

"Now we're are even." He said in his charming british accent.

I layed there in his arm absolutely speechless. What was I supposed to say?

"Well, you could say 'Thank you'." The man told me. "Excuse me?" I finally said. "I just caught you before you could fell on the ground potentially breaking your-" I cut him off. "Thank you." I said as I got up out of his arms. "Who are you anyways?", I said. "I'm the Doctor. Boy, that doesn't get old at all." He smiled. "The Doctor? Well, that's a bit of a statement." I said wondering why this guy thought he was so important. "And here comes the question." He said in a nonchalant tone of voice, whispering to himself. " Doctor wh-" I was cut off by the sound of the members of the staff running towards us.

"Time for us to go" He said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the blue box. Just in a matter of 5 seconds I was entered into a whole new reality. That small blue box was absolutely huge inside; at least ten times its size. I stood there looking all around me with my mouth wide open. "She's beautiful isn't she?" he said as if the machine was alive.

Just then we heard banging on the door of the box. The Doctor took out a small flashlight type object and pointed it at the door making a small buzzing noise. "That should do it." He said. "Wait, did you just lock us in here? And who are you anyways?" I began to freak out completely. "I told you, I'm the doctor. Yes, I locked the door. But, for the love of Bow, do you really want to go out there?!" he yelled from the control panel.

"What exactly am I supposed to be afraid of? My teachers?" I said questioningly. "They're not your teachers." he said dropping his voice. "Well who exactly are they?" I said. "They," He pointed to the door, "They are an ancient alien race that aren't supposed to exist. I thought they were all extinct until my Troblemotior went absolutely bonkers with abnormally high Phosphorus levels for an ordinary American high school." He stopped to catch his breath then continued, "So, I thought I would check it out."

"What are you talking about? Half the words you say don't even make sense," I said angrily. "It's not that they don't make since, it's just that you don't understand." He said. "Are you calling me stupid?" I replied. "No.." I slapped him across the face knocking him down. "Don't you ever call me stupid again, do you understand me?" He got up from the floor touching the side of his face. "Ow, that really hurt! Point taken." We looked at each other and then smiled. We started to laugh.

The Doctor stopped laughing and stood still and said, "Do you hear that?" The silence in the air was so still you could feel the emptiness surround you, "The banging stopped." I replied. "Please forgive me." he said then just like that he opened the doors and pushed me outside. I heard the doors shut behind me. "Wait! Hey! Why did you do that! Open the doors!" I pulled on the doors and they wouldn't open. I began to panic. "Please… let me in.." a tear dropped from my eyes.

I turned around looking for those creatures but, they were all gone. I heard a strange noise and turned around to face the blue box. It was gone. It just disappeared.


End file.
